sehuns_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
— everything to do with kang taeyang
i was gonna write a fanfic but rn ??? * basically taeyang's last year at ilvermorny **first half is from september and ends with taeyang's suicide attempt - FINALLY HAS A NAME - ASLEEP **second half is his life after the suicide - ALSO HAS A NAME - AWAKE * details his life in his last year at ilvermorny, his suicide attempt, reconcilation with his hyung, everything until he moved to england * max müller - 5th year that he and yoon-oh had a crush on, gets arranged to be married to theo's cousin lolol **they (taeyang/max) make out on his wedding date lolol **also a thing: max has coffee colored hair and chocolate brown eyes and he speaks English with a perfect American accent despite only speaking it at Ilvermorny. **to make things wayyy more awkward, Max is getting married to Theo's cousin **also max is from a rly controlling family which is why he's the free spirit that he is. **he's such a smol bb must protecc. *taehee's husband kyungho is a dick **"you know how taehee was never well? she was also not well when it came to husbands" ** taehee and kyungho's daughter: sooyoung * key needs to make a cameo bc like, svt leaders together * most likely going to be a HUGE FAILURE BUT I'm going to try to write the whole thing anyway. * hinata told a smol whining taeyang that the reason that he didn't eat sweets and his hyung did was because his hyung wasn't as important as taeyang. * taeyang worked at a coffee shop for awhile after his suicide attempt/before he figured out that he was destined to become a #dancer. * he gained a lot of weight when he first went to ilvermorny. * omggg his mom made him feel like fucking shit when he went back from christmas. * basically the first feast of the school year is a rebellious thing for him. he eats as much as he wants to defy his mom lmao. * probably ends up developing an eating disorder * max is more than just a love interest honestly. he's the symbol of pure innocence - something that taeyang has never gotten. he's innocent in a way that taeyang will never be bc of his childhood. taeyang wants to protect him so he never suffers like he does. it's why he has such a problem with yoon-oh, known for being a serial dater, also liking max. it doesn't matter if yoon-oh hurts other ppl with his hoe ways. he can't hurt max. * but like max gets his loss of innocence when he's getting married * even though max is begging taeyang to run away from him because he loves him and he rly doesn't want to marry amelie, taeyang says no bc it'll hurt too many people and max has to do his duty. * idk i feel like this is symbolic bc this is the first time that taeyang doesn't give in to what max wants * BECAUSE LIKE * ok so his suicide attempt is symbolically him escaping his situation * having to live under his mother's strict control so he can ultimately live just to have taehee live * but after that, he escapes all control * he's dropped out of ilvermorny * and he finally embarks on his own life * therefore, when max asks him to run away and live with him, he doesn't do it * bc max is part of the umbrella of ppl that he did everything for no matter what * and now he doesn't do that so that's why he rejected max even though he rly did love him * and honestly that would've been the qtest relationship ever * like max is qt and he would've let taeyang do whatever he wanted * he's a protective qt SMOL * they're both that * wow this is a really good fanfic i need to write timeline seventh year, september Category:Characters